last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Ginseng Crysalis
Biography Ginsan "Jinx" Crysalis is a young and friendly wizard. He lived in a special community who think Technology pass-by Necromancy. In this city named Distar, it's an honor to become an undead sentient creature. Ginsan disliked necromancy, but he is still chained with the tradition of his people. He left his city behind in quest of novelty and to learn new ways of magic. He encounter a special Master of the Arcane in Aethen Solus who just loved to extend his learning of magic in spell creation. With his master, he had fun making magic games, social accommodation spells (like create water for water-closet, magic stairs for roof reparation, and of course Create Nice Outfit, etc). His research lead him to find the energy of deemed perfect : the Force energy. He later used it in most of his new crafted spells. Those trying to read, use or make a spellcraft check on Ginsan spell suffer a penalty of -4 cause all his spells are custom made. How to play the Character Ginsan is friendly, playful and smart. He don't care about what people think of him, he already know how his eccentricity affect others anyway. Speak to him about an adventure, and if he can (because he has so much work to do), he will give you an hand. He simply enjoy traveling and try his new crafted spells. He turned into a vampire after his 22 years old, using a unique artifact known as the Gauntlet of Holy Arcana. Evil spells cast with those gauntlet are turn to good, so his transformation into vampire did not change him into an evil creature. Statistics Ginsan “Jinx” Crysalis CR 14 Male human/sanctified vampire Wizard 12 CG Medium humanoid Init 8;Senses Motive +1, Listen +7, Spot +7 Languages Common, Elven, Undercommon, Drow Sign Language -------------------------------------------------------------------- AC 22, touch 16, flat-footed 16 (+4 Dex, +2 deflection, +6 natural) hp 130 (12 HD) Fort ---, Ref +10, Will +9; -------------------------------------------------------------------- Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +2 Silver Claws +10/+5 (1d4 + 3) Base Atk +6; Grp +8 Special Attack Blood Drain (Ex), Dominate (Su), Energy Transfer (Su) (In a successful slam attack, Sanctified Vampire can choose to inflict Cha mod/d8 of positive energy damage, Slam. Special Quality: Damage Reduction (Su): A vampire has damage reduction 10/silver and magic. A vampire’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fast Healing (Ex): A vampire heals 5 points of damage each round so long as it has at least 1 hit point. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, it automatically assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. It must reach its coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (It can travel up to nine miles in 2 hours.) Any additional damage dealt to a vampire forced into gaseous form has no effect. Once at rest in its coffin, a vampire is helpless. It regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, a vampire can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (caster level 5th), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Resistances (Ex): A vampire has resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10. Spider Climb (Ex): A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Turn Resistance (Ex): A vampire has +4 turn resistance. Vampire Weaknesses Combat Gear: +2 Silver Claw, Tunic of Deflection +2, Amulet of Sun Immunity. Wizard Spells Prepared (CL 12th; melee touch +8, ranged touch +10, DC 14 + spell level) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Abilities Str 14, Dex 18, Con --- (15), Int 18, Wis 12, Cha 16 Feats gain Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Empower Spell, Improved Initiative, Maximize Spell, Scribe Scrolls, Spell Penetration, Skill Focus (Craft Spell), Forge Ring, Craft Wands, Craft Woundrous Items, Lightning Reflexes, and Widen Spell. Skills Bluff +6, Climb + 3, Concentration +9, Craft (Spell) +22, Diplomacy + 6, Gather Information +3, Hide +4, Knowledge (Arcana) +19, Listen + 3, Move silently + 4, Sense Motive + 3, Spellcraft + 19, Spot + 3, Search + 1, Swim +5. Possessions: Silver Claws +2, Amulet of Sun Immunity, Tunic of Deflection +2, 10 Emerald (100 GP each), Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds, Sonic Grenade (4) (2d10 -2 sonic damage on 15 ft, DC 14 reflex), Force BoomSphere (2) (4d4 +4 force damage on 15 ft, DC 16, reflex), and Ginsan Spellbook.